


And Let Your Arrow Go

by Hartley_Blaze



Series: Cupid series [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Blaze/pseuds/Hartley_Blaze
Summary: Nicole Haught has planned a romantic getaway for herself and Waverly, but can love run smoothly when Wynonna's in the mix?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Cupid series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	And Let Your Arrow Go

**Author's Note:**

> Blown away by the response to the final chapter of Waiting for the Right Time, I'm amazed and delighted that so many of you enjoyed it -- so sequel it is. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little Valentine's story.

**T** he homestead was quiet, the occupants in one of the bedrooms snuggled up nice and warm beneath a thick duvet to keep out the cold February morning, while outside fresh snow blanketed the ground once again.

The perfect sort of day to spend in bed with the one you loved.

Waverly Earp’s eyes popped open. A woman with a mission. “I’m not missing out on Valentine’s morning sex again!” she declared to the room. She rolled over and straight on top of her girlfriend. Her sleeping girlfriend.

“Oof!” Nicole Haught awoke abruptly and unpleasantly. It wasn’t that Waverly was on top of her, nor the peppering of kisses to her face, it was her very full bladder protesting against the sudden weight pressing on it. “Ugh, baby, get off.”

“Nicole Haught, prepare to have your world rocked!” It sounded more menacing than romantic.

“I gotta pee.”

“No!” Waverly whined, determined that neither of them was going to leave the bed until they were both extremely satisfied.

“Yes. Unless you want me to wet the bed.” With a kiss to her frowning girlfriend’s forehead, Nicole gently pushed Waverly off her. “Nothing about that would be sexy.” She climbed out of bed and shivered as the morning chill greeted her. “You can thank Wynonna,” she said as she shuffled towards the closed door. “She’s the one who insisted we stay up drinking with her last night.”

“Hurry back!” Puffing out her cheeks, Waverly leaned back against the headboard to wait for Nicole’s return, saying a silent prayer to whomever may be listening as she pulled the blankets up to her chin, asking that nothing happened to put off the morning she had planned. Gaze idly roaming around the bedroom decorated with pictures of them, she eyed the closed cupboard door and wondered if she had time to get up and into something more sexy than the sleepwear she had on.

The sound of the toilet flushing told her no.

With a full body shiver, Nicole hustled back into the bedroom a minute later. “Brr, it’s freezing this morning!”

Smiling a hundred watt smile, Waverly enticingly lifted the duvet up. “All the more reason to stay in bed.”

“You know, I think Wynonna’s lonely,” the redhead said as she settled back into the bed.

“Baby, let’s not talk about my sister when I’m trying to seduce you.” Waverly walked two fingertips up Nicole’s chest.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?”

“Are you complaining about me wanting to have mad, passionate sex with you?”

“Well, when you put it like that, no. Of course not. It’s just… you’re not usually so intense. You’re being more manic than sexy.”

“I have reason to be manic after what happened last year! You do remember what happened last year, right? Wynonna interrupted what should have been a blissful morning for us, the day went to hell, and you spent the whole night sleeping off the drug effects!”

“To be fair, I woke up before the day was over and was totally ready to worship your body in every way possible, only for you to run off to the bathroom for God knows how long.”

“I went to make myself sexy for you,” Waverly squawked in outrage. “Only for you to fall asleep on me. Way to dent a girl’s ego, by the way!”

“Let’s not argue about last year. It didn’t happen.”

“It didn’t?”

“Nope. But this year...” Nicole closed the gap between them, “...this year is going to be one to remember.” She claimed waiting lips in a tender kiss, and as their lips parted, their tongues met and swirled in a familiar dance, the moment perfect right up until her freezing cold hand touched the hot skin of Waverly’s rib cage.

The youngest Earp yelped in surprise and involuntarily lashed out, her foot connecting with Nicole’s shin, her hand finding the end of her girlfriend’s nose. Scooting away from each other like two prize fighters retreating to their corners, they assessed the damage. Waverly groaned in pain as her toes throbbed, while Nicole blinked away tears and held her stinging nose.

“Jesus, what a morning!” Looking at Nicole, Waverly forgot her own pain and reached for the redhead. “Oh, honey, are you okay?”

“Fine. Great even.” It was a blatant lie and they both knew it. “Is it bleeding?”

“I don’t know, let me see.” Waverly leaned in for a closer look as Nicole removed her hand from her injured nose. “No. It’s a little red, but there’s no sign of blood.” Looking into brown eyes, she huffed out a breath. “I’m beginning to think we’re cursed.”

“We’re not cursed,” Nicole reassured her. “Let’s not write this day off just yet, okay?” She rubbed her hands together to warm them up. “Let’s slow down and simply enjoy the morning together. Neither of us has anywhere to be right now, right?”

With an entirely different type of groan, Waverly lay back, hands reaching for the headboard as Nicole did what Nicole did best. “Wait!” Hazel eyes popped open. “Nicole, wait.”

Looking all the way up her lithe girlfriend’s body, a russet eyebrow lifted in question. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Waverly reassured her. “I’m sure everything would be fine, it’s just...” She trailed off, feeling a little daft.

“What?”

“This is what happened last year. You were going down on me and then Wynonna interrupted us and the day went to hell.”

“Actually, I think my phone interrupted us.”

“Don’t get all technical about it.”

Nicole puffed out her cheeks, chin resting on Waverly’s thigh. “So, you don’t want me to go down on you?”

“Later. I’ll do you first. I mean, if you want?”

“I’d never turn down sex with you, Waves. But I’m… well, I’m already down here.”

Waverly wiggled out from under Nicole’s body. “I’d just feel better about things if I went first. Shake off this feeling of the day being jinxed.”

Moving up the bed, Nicole flopped on to her back, right hand tucked behind her head, legs spread invitingly, striking a very seductive pose. “I’m not gonna complain,” she smiled. “If you’re sure you want to?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure,” Waverly nodded. “Are you sure? If you don’t want me to—”

“Definitely want you to, Waves.”

“Okay,” Waverly smiled. “Okay then.” Lowering her body to Nicole’s, she began kissing her way down the redhead’s torso, delighting in every naked inch of her girlfriend’s glorious body, listening out for Nicole’s sigh, her moans. Ever since they had got together, she had vowed to find every spot that turned Nicole on.

Eyes closed, her hips cantering to meet each swipe and swirl of Waverly’s tongue, Nicole moaned loudly and reached down to thread her fingers through silky brown locks.

“Do you two dorks want breakfast?” Wynonna asked, throwing open their bedroom door and striding in before they could stop her. “Ah, Jesus Christ! Why are you always in the throes of passion when I walk in?” She slapped a hand across her eyes.

“Wynonna!” Nicole grumbled, scrambling to cover herself and Waverly up.

“I swear to God, you’re like bunnies,” Wynonna complained.

“If you would learn to knock, you wouldn’t keep seeing things you don’t want to see,” Waverly scolded her sister, as she wrapped the duvet around herself. “I’m beginning to think you like seeing Nicole naked!”

“You were up!” The eldest Earp protested. “One of you was up and walking around! You don’t go to the bathroom if you aren’t up. That means I’m perfectly within my rights to assume it’s safe to come in search of you.”

“Why are you even up this early?” Waverly queried. “We drank long into the night because you wanted company. I fully expected you to sleep until noon.”

“What do you want, Wynonna?” Nicole sighed, hoping and praying there wasn’t a phone call from the station for her. It would only add to Waverly’s fear that something was going to go wrong.

“Can I…?” Parting her fingers, Wynonna saw that the pair were covered up and sitting side by side. Dropping her hand, she grinned at them and bounced over to the bed to sit on the end. “I wondered if you wanted breakfast.”

“You’re going to make us breakfast?” Nicole asked incredulously, knowing full well the brunette was no chef when it came to cooking anything.

Wynonna scoffed. “Uh, no. I was going to let you take me out for breakfast. Just because it’s Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean you should neglect your love for me.”

“I don’t want to go out for pancakes, Wynonna,” Waverly pouted. “I wanted the morning in with my best baby, getting all sweaty and raucous with each other, while we enjoy every minute of our day off. Now, if you don’t mind.” She pointed at the open bedroom door.

“Actually,” Nicole spoke up.

Waverly gaped at her. “Are you serious?”

“Waves, baby, I think we should all go out for breakfast together. Yes, traditionally this is a day for loved up couples to do couple things together, but Wynonna has no one—”

Wynonna frowned upon hearing that, not sure she liked the look on Nicole’s face as she said it. “Hold on a second, Haught-sauce.”

“She’s all alone with no one to do anything with because she doesn’t play well with others.”

“That is so not true,” the indignant brunette protested. “I could phone any number of people and have them wait on me hand and foot.”

“We should treat her to breakfast,” Nicole continued, ignoring Wynonna’s protesting while grinning evilly at her. “Then she’ll leave us alone for the rest of the day to be together, to be romantic, to snuggle up on the sofa to watch a romcom, before retreating back up here to have made passionate sex for as long as we so desire without her complaining once. That sounds fair, doesn’t it, Wynonna?”

Waverly picked up Nicole’s hand and clasped it like her life depended on it. “Baby, this is like deja vu.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Nicole assured her panicking girlfriend. “This day is going to be special. The best Valentine’s Day ever. Just as soon as we get done with breakfast with Wynonna, we’ll have the whole day to ourselves.”

Pouting, Waverly reluctantly accepted that, once again, she wasn’t going to get her morning in bed, nor the sexy lovemaking she had hoped for. “All right,” she breathed. “You take Wynonna out for breakfast, while I run a couple of errands. But after that we are not leaving each other’s side again, right?”

“Promise.” She sealed it with a kiss, then looked at Wynonna who was still scowling. “All right, Wy, let me get dressed then I’ll treat you to breakfast.”

*** * * * ***

“I’m sorry, there’s no refills on pancakes,” the waitress, who already looked dog-weary, told Wynonna.

“You tell your boss that’s bullshit. This is the day of love and I’m all alone.” Blue eyes flicked to an amused Nicole. “Not technically all alone, but in the love department. She’s my baby sister’s honey, while my honey is God knows where, doing God knows who.”

The waitress looked at Nicole. “You’re out with your girlfriend’s sister on Valentine’s Day?”

“Not out out, we’re having breakfast,” Nicole replied defensively. “We made a deal. I feed her, she’ll leave us alone for the rest of the day. She has a habit of… popping up.” Seeing the woman didn’t look impressed with that response, Nicole scowled at her. “Who are you to judge us anyway? You couldn’t even be bothered to cut your pancakes into heart shapes. Everyone cuts their pancakes into hearts on Valentine’s!”

Put out by the redhead’s tone and not prepared to be spoken to like that, the woman picked up Nicole’s plate. “If you’re done with that.”

“No, I’m—” Nicole watched the waitress walk off with her half finished breakfast, then set her fork down and looked sternly at a blissfully unaware Wynonna. “A refill on pancakes, really, Wynonna?”

“It could be a thing. You get free coffee refills, why not pancakes? Everyone knows the two go together. Like chalk and cheese.”

“That isn’t what that means.”

“Why do people say we’re like chalk and cheese then?”

“It means complete opposites.” Pulling some money out of her pocket, the redhead left enough to pay the bill and a little extra for a tip.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Wynonna snatched up the extra cash. “You don’t leave a tip for bad service, dingus. She stole your breakfast before you were done.”

“That’s because you upset her with your crazy request for free pancakes.”

“It wasn’t crazy. What if she’d come back and told me I could have more? I wouldn’t be crazy then, would I? Besides, that isn’t why she snatched your breakfast. You, Miss Prim-and-proper, was rude to her.” She handed over the money. “You’ll thank me later when you get to buy Waverly something nice.” She stood, ready to leave. “Unless you got her something already?” She eyed Nicole. “You didn’t forget, right?”

“Of course I got her something, and no, I’m not telling you what.” Standing, Nicole led the way out of the diner, pointedly ignoring the dirty look the waitress shot her way. “After what happened last year,” she said over her shoulder to Wynonna. “I don’t want anything to happen that could ruin another Valentine’s Day with my girl.”

Wynonna faked gagging. “You two are so gross, has anyone ever told you that?”

“You. Often,” Nicole replied, eyeing her unhappily. “My point is I don’t want you doing anything to ruin this day for Waverly.”

“Uh, I didn’t do anything last year, ginger spice. You’re the one who got high on happy drugs.”

Hearing a shocked gasp from an older lady walking past them, Nicole hurriedly tried to explain. “I was drugged! Someone drugged me and half the town.” She winced as she realised that sounded terrible. “Something that doesn’t happen often in this fine town of ours.”

“Except that time Bobo drugged everyone as well,” Wynonna put in, not helping in the slightest.

Nicole watched the woman scurry away. “Great, another resident we’ve probably convinced to leave Purgatory. I’m going to end up being sheriff to like five people!”

“Yeah,” Wynonna agreed, again not helping in the slightest. “Mercedes isn’t going to thank you. Her condos are almost complete and she’s counting on buyers making her rich again.”

“Have I ever told you what a pain in the arse you are?”

Blue eyes settled on Nicole. “If you’re all bent out of shape over what happened this morning—”

“I’m not bent out of shape.”

“You’re the one who told me you wanted my help with setting up your big surprise.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t thinking about setting it up at the crack of dawn, Wynonna. I didn’t think you’d be up until at least noon, especially after we stayed up drinking until the early hours. Why were you up so damn early?”

“I told you, I heard someone moving around and assumed it was you up and ready to start the day.” She followed Nicole over to the truck. “What is the big surprise anyway? Or can’t you tell me in case I somehow jinx it.”

Ignoring Wynonna’s sarcasm, Nicole smiled proudly. “We’re going to set up a camp site.”

“Camping! Your big romantic gesture is camping! You do recall you’re dating Waverly, right? Ms. Four-blankets-plus-a-bonus-blanket.”

“I’m more than aware that Waverly hates the cold,” Nicole grumbled, a hand raising to her nose she remembered the painful incident that morning. “But, this isn’t any old camping. We’re going to build a big old fire pit and fill the family-size tent I bought with thick sleeping bags and extra blankets.” She opened the passenger door of the truck. “I know you might think this is crazy, but I wanted to take her somewhere where no one can disturb us. For once.”

“Book a nice hotel room, dummy!”

“This is more personal,” Nicole argued. “This will show her I’ve actually put some thought and effort into it.”

“Camping in the woods that surround my land?”

“We’re not camping anywhere near Earp land. I want to be far enough away from you that you won’t be tempted to traipse out to join us.” She slid into the passenger seat, ignoring Wynonna’s pout.

“You do know I’m the camper in the family, right? Mama took me camping for—”

“I’m not dating you.” Nicole slammed the door shut.

“Ha, you should be so lucky!”

Brown eyes tracked Wynonna as the woman walked around to the driver’s side, watching the brunette muttering and gesticulating to herself.

“It sounds like you’re suggesting I walk in on you two on purpose,” Wynonna huffed as she slid into the driver’s seat.

“I think you take delight in it!”

“Not true.” Starting the truck, Wynonna got the heat going.

“So true! It’s like you have a sixth sense for exactly when we’re getting intimate.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic. As per usual.”

Nicole looked at her friend incredulously. “How many romantic dinners have you interrupted?”

Hands in front of the vent blasting out hot air, Wynonna considered the question. “None?”

“And how many times have you walked in on us making out? Better yet, how many times have you seen me naked?” Nicole watched the brunette turn pink. “Exactly! You’ve seen me naked more times than either of us cares to admit.”

“All right, fine! I’ll help you set up your lame camp date, then spend a warm toasty night on my own at the homestead.” Wynonna frowned, not liking how that made her sound. “Because I want to be alone. I could get a date if I wanted one. But I don’t.”

“Whatever you say, Wynonna.”

“One condition.”

“No conditions, Wynonna. We’re doing this for Waverly.” She waited for the conditions, knowing Wynonna was going to name them no matter what. Surprised when the other woman simply started driving them towards the police station, she bit her tongue for as long as she could before her curiosity won out. “What are your conditions?”

Wynonna smiled triumphantly. “Never bet against a nosy cop.” She glanced at Nicole. “We go out drinking, just you and me. We always have fun.”

“Not what I would call fun,” Nicole breathed, recalling occasions she had been out with Wynonna, the trouble they always seemed to end up in.

“Uh, when have we not had fun?”

“Ever! But, deal. Help me create the perfect winter wonderland campsite and one night in the distant future, when neither of us has work the next day, we’ll go out for a drink, or stay in for a drink, whatever.”

She regretted the deal immediately.

*** * * * ***

“We had plans. Sexy plans.” Waverly pouted. “All right, I had sexy plans, but Nicole should have been on board. Instead, she decides it’s a good idea to treat Wynonna to breakfast. My girlfriend has taken my sister out on Valentine’s Day! That’s not normal, right?”

She had ventured into the police station in search of Nicole after finishing up the couple of errands she’d had to do, and found her best friend examining old unexplained case files.

“Well, this is Purgatory. Is anything ever normal in Purgatory?” Jeremy countered. He looked up. “Are you worried?” He smiled kindly at his sometimes crazy best friend. “You shouldn’t be worried. Nothing’s going on between them.”

“That thought never crossed my mind. What do you know?” She looked at him suspiciously.

“They’re good friends who both happen to utterly adore you.”

Waverly took a deep, calming breath. “You’re right, of course you’re right. Nothing is going on between my sister and my girlfriend.” Her laugh sounded manic.

Jeremy blinked at her and tried to think of a way to make things better. “At least you’ll get the rest of the day together. That is the gist of Nicole taking Wynonna out, right? So she leaves you two lovebirds alone for the rest of the day.”

“Maybe,” Waverly sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. “You know, ever since this morning, I can’t help feeling like this day is going to go wrong for us again.”

“Has anything specific happened to make you feel that way?”

Eyebrows lifting, she stared at him incredulously. “Were you not listening to me telling you about this morning?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Mishaps happen, it doesn’t mean the day is cursed.”

“Two years running?”

“Last year was… an anomaly.” He hoped he sounded convincing. “What are the big plans for today?”

Finally, Waverly relaxed and smiled. “Nicole mentioned dinner and a movie and the exchanging of gifts. Then an early night.” Her brow creased as a thought occurred to her. “Is it bad form to wear a sexy outfit I’ve already technically worn? I mean, if I’m going to get all technical about it, Nicole didn’t really see it last year because of you know what.”

“She fell asleep,” Jeremy stated bluntly.

“Yeah. Stupid York brothers.”

“That won’t happen this year,” he told her confidently. “Nicole had me staking out the brothers all week, you know, because I have experience in that field.”

“You helped Dolls out once,” Waverly replied in amusement. “And he told you the first rule of stakeout was shutting up.”

“Once counts. Experience is experience,” Jeremy protested.

“I have more experience than you, I went undercover for Lucado, why didn’t Nicole send me on stakeout?”

“Maybe because she wanted to spend her evenings with you in the warm?” he suggested. “Anyway, as much as I don’t want to hear about you and Nicole being all sexy together, I will say I don’t think it’s bad form to wear a sexy outfit you’ve already tried to surprise her with.” He looked thoughtful. “Should I buy a sexy outfit for Robin?”

“For him to wear?”

“No, for me to wear for him.”

Waverly considered the question. “Do you think he’d appreciate you in a sexy outfit?”

“Do you remember the year he tasted blood from a murder tree? And how about that time he licked a potato? Who knows what really floats his boat.” Jeremy looked down at his body. “I don’t suppose I’d get away with dressing up like Wolverine.”

Waverly blinked. “There’s an insight into your relationship I didn’t need.”

“I don’t really have the body to pull off Wolverine,” Jeremy mused sadly. “Peter Parker!”

Startled, Waverly looked around, fully expecting to see someone standing at the front desk waiting to be seen. Not spotting anyone, her gaze once again settled on her friend. “No more coffee for you. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Also, if you’re going to use pet names for each other, probably don’t go with that.”

“No, Peter Parker is Spiderman. Nerdy guy who gets bitten by a—” He waved a hand dismissively. “You know what, never mind. I could totally pull off the Spiderman look.” Warming to the idea, he stared at the far wall lost in thought as his ever active mind conjured up ideas. “I could recreate the famous upside down kiss.”

“And you lost me.”

Blinking away sexy thoughts, he looked at her. “Not that I’m not enjoying your ever delightful company, Waverly, but what are you doing here?”

Waverly pouted. “Like I said, my girlfriend has taken my sister out for breakfast.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I had a couple of errands to run. Once I got done, I came here kinda hoping they would be here, but...” She indicated the empty bullpen.

“I haven’t seen them today,” Jeremy told her unhelpfully. “Technically, I’m manning the radio while Robin drives out to chase down someone driving erratically.”

Hazel eyes widened. “You don’t think…?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Pink car. So, unless your girls have started up their own version of the Pink Ladies, not them.”

Hearing bickering, they both looked towards the doors and watched in amusement as Nicole followed Wynonna in, the brunette looking carefree, while the redhead was scowling.

Nicole cheered up instantly the moment she spotted Waverly sitting on a desk. “Hey, baby. What are you doing here?”

Accepting a kiss, Waverly smiled at her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s trim waist. “Looking for you, cutie. Did you have a nice breakfast?”

“I had half a breakfast because Wynonna decided to antagonise the waitress.”

“Lies!” Wynonna protested. “You got all snippy at her, so she took away your plate.”

“You upset the waitress?” Waverly asked sceptically. “Never upset your server, babe.”

“She implied it was weird that I was out with your sister,” Nicole defended herself.

“Well—” Jeremy started.

“Which I only agreed to so she’d leave us alone for the rest of the day,” Nicole spoke over him.

“But it turns out she needs my help,” Wynonna said smugly.

Worried by that statement, Waverly looked at her girlfriend. “Help with what? I thought we both had the day off so we can spend it together. Oh, my God, you’re not getting her to help you cook a romantic meal, are you?”

Nicole took both of Waverly’s hands in her own. “I would never,” she assured her. “But, I had this idea that we, as in you and me, should go camping.”

Waverly blinked, not sure she had heard what Nicole said correctly. “Camping?” she repeated, watching the redhead smile and nod back at her. “In winter?”

“I know you don’t like the cold, but I’m going to make it really special,” Nicole tried to convince her girlfriend. “I’m going to build a proper fire pit, put up a luxury tent with plenty of blankets and pillows, string up some battery-powered fairy lights, so it’s all really romantic, then I’m going to cook you the most amazing dinner.”

“Glamping,” Jeremy supplied helpfully.

Nicole moved closer to Waverly. “Just you and me, alone. No Wynonna, no interruptions—”

“You hope,” Wynonna threw in. “And when she says she’s going to do all that, she means we.”

“I have a great spot in mind,” Nicole hurried on, seeing Waverly didn’t look sold on the idea at all. “Far away from Earp land, so Wynonna can’t randomly come out and pester us if the urge strikes her.”

“Wanna bet?” Waverly asked, knowing her sister all too well. Threading her fingers with Nicole’s, she rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “And what about the romantic dinner you hinted at this morning? The romantic movie we were going to snuggle up and watch?”

“Okay, so no romantic movie, but there will definitely be a romantic dinner and a lot of snuggling.” Nicole smiled adoringly, eyes shining with the love she had for the youngest Earp. “What do you say, Waves? You and me under the stars, fire burning brightly, no Wynonna.”

“Sold,” Waverly smirked.

“Rude,” Wynonna piped up.

“You’ve enlisted her help, though,” Waverly pointed out. “Which means she’ll know exactly where we are and how to find us.”

“It’s fine. I made a deal.”

Hazel eyes widened with fear. “A deal?”

“I promised to go out drinking with her one night.”

“You’re not invited,” Wynonna put in.

“But she always gets you drunk!”

“Drunk Nicole is a funny Nicole,” Wynonna chuckled.

“I made the deal for us, babe. To give you the Valentine’s we didn’t get to have last year.”

Inhaling deeply, Waverly decided it was kind of sweet of Nicole to go to so much trouble to get them a night all by themselves. She supposed it could be romantic. A burning fire, twinkling stars above, food and gifts, then snuggling and hopefully more than snuggling. Exhaling in a rush, she nodded. “All right.” She smiled one of her bright cheery smiles. “It’ll be fine. Wynonna will leave us alone, the bears are still hibernating, nothing bad will happen, and we’ll have a romantic night together. In the cold, wintery woods of Purgatory.”

“Ooh, just jinxed yourself,” Jeremy winced.

“Shut up, Jeremy.”

Wynonna leaned closer to him. “I bet you ten bucks one of them calls me before the night is out.”

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Waverly and Nicole chorused.

*** * * * ***

“Where are we going?” Wynonna complained, trudging after Nicole and Waverly through shin-high snow.

“You know where we’re going,” Nicole replied.

“Are we nearly there yet?”

“Nearly.”

“Why do we have to come all the way out here? Why can’t you just set up your campsite on the homestead?”

“Because we don’t want you coming out every five minutes to bug us.”

Blue eyes rolled. “I’ve got better things to do other than cock-blocking you, Haught-dog.”

“Guys, try to get on for at least five minutes,” Waverly said as cheerfully as she could manage while being utterly miserable. She trusted Nicole, she loved Nicole, she was sure this was going to be the perfect date night, but until she actually saw it, she couldn’t help but doubt the plan. Especially as she followed her girlfriend farther and farther away from civilisation.

“You’re taking my baby sister into the woods of Purgatory where anyone could stumble across you and murder you in your sleep.”

Nicole exhaled heavily through her nose, telling herself it wouldn’t be nice to attack Wynonna, even if it was out of pure frustration. “I’m a cop, Wynonna. I’m more than capable of protecting Waverly.”

“Lucky for you, Waverly’s an Earp. She can look after herself.”

“Then I guess we’re covered if anything, or anyone...” Nicole turned to glare at Wynonna, “...decides to try and ruin our evening.”

“Will you two cut the bullshit!” Waverly snapped. “We all know you care about each other, trust each other and have each other’s back. And, that neither of you would let anything happen to me.”

“Waverly Earp, did you just swear?” Wynonna asked in mock horror. “What is the world coming to when my angelic baby sister, the best of us, starts swearing like a sailor! Nicole, you’re a bad influence on her.”

“I swear all the time, Wynonna.”

“You do not. You say things like fiddly-dee and...”

“I have never said fiddly-dee!” Waverly protested indignantly.

“...golly.”

“I have never in my life said golly! Who says golly in this day and age?”

Doing nothing to hide her amused smile, Nicole listened to the sisters bickering, knowing Wynonna was enjoying every second of it. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, not so much.

“You’re right,” Wynonna conceded. “I think it was gosh.”

“You’re making things up! I say shit-ticket all the time. Nicole, why aren’t you defending me?”

Deciding to get in on the act, Nicole shrugged. “I’m fairly sure I’ve heard a muttered dang it once or twice.”

“I have said far worse than dang it! I can’t believe you two,” Waverly pouted. “The one thing you suddenly bond over is picking on me.”

“Oh, baby, I would never pick on you.”

“You just did!” Waverly’s outrage turned to confusion as her gaze moved past Nicole and settled on what appeared to be a campsite. “Um, babe, did you start your setting up earlier?”

Nicole turned to look at where Waverly’s gaze was and saw the campsite for herself. “Huh?”

“Looks like someone beat you to this spot,” Wynonna needlessly pointed out as she eyed the orange tent and outdoor cooking equipment. Spotting a crossbow half buried in the snow, she bent to retrieve it. “Who leaves a perfectly good crossbow laying around?”

Sensing that something was wrong, Nicole scanned the immediate area for any sign of the missing camper or campers, or signs of an accident. She didn’t see anything obvious and wondered if they had simply gone for a walk. “I’m going to take a look around for whoever set all this up. Wy, stay with Waves.” She dropped the rucksack she was carrying and eyed the brunette and the crossbow. “Don’t shoot me, Earp.”

“As if I would,” Wynonna scoffed. She watched Nicole plod away. “I’m an expert markswoman. I’m perfectly capable of handling a weapon such as this. I handle Peacemaker every day.”

“I seem to remember you dropping Peacemaker numerous times as you practised swirling it around on your finger,” Waverly muttered.

“So not my favourite sister any more.”

“Liar.” She watched Wynonna make her way closer to the abandoned tent. “Wynonna, what are you doing? Stop. That might be a crime scene.”

“I’m looking for food. I’m starving.”

“Starving? You got to eat your breakfast. Nicole didn’t.” She ducked in panic as her sister spun around, the crossbow aiming her way. “Jesus, careful with that thing! I know Valentine’s Day is all about Cupid firing love arrows at people, but I really don’t want to be impaled by a real one, thank you very much!”

“It’s fine. Why doesn’t anyone have any faith in my ability with—” A twig snapped and she spun in the direction of the noise, sighing when she saw it was only Nicole approaching. “Wear a bell or something, Haught. I almost shot you with this beauty.” She patted the crossbow affectionately, already attached to it. Which was when the sensitive trigger let loose an arrow.

Straight at Nicole.

*** * * * ***

“You shot my girlfriend!”

“Waverly, calm down,” Wynonna sighed, definitely shaken up by what had transpired, but in no way prepared to take all the blame.

“Calm down? You shot my girlfriend!”

“Um, do you think maybe you could stop fighting and one of you come over here to help get me free?” Nicole asked, in no way amused at the predicament she found herself in.

“It was an accident, Nicole,” Wynonna told her. “I would never actually shoot you on purpose. I might say stuff, but who doesn’t right?”

“It’s fine, Wynonna.”

“It’s so not fine!” Waverly countered. “You could be dead right now, Nicole Haught! You do realise that, right? On Valentine’s Day of all days! After promising me a romantic night beneath the stars, after assuring me today isn’t jinxed for us, you could be laying here slowly bleeding out.” Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. “Oh, my God, are you bleeding?” She hurried over to Nicole as quickly as the snow would allow her and got a good look at the situation up close and personal. “You’re bleeding!” She turned and glared at her sister. “She’s bleeding.”

“I’m fine, baby, it’s just a graze,” Nicole reassured her. “I can barely feel it.”

“You’re going into shock. Wynonna, get over here and help me stop the bleeding.”

“I’d appreciate it more if you would just pull the arrow free,” Nicole told her. “I don’t want to be pinned here all night.”

“You’re not supposed to,” Waverly replied, eyeing the protruding arrow. “They say if you get knifed, don’t pull it out.”

“Baby, I haven’t been knifed. I’ve barely been… arrowed. It’s a graze.”

“A graze that is bleeding.”

Looking to Wynonna for help, Nicole hoped the older Earp would see things her way. “Wynonna, could you come get me free?”

“Sure thing,” the brunette nodded. “And once I do, we’ll forget this accident ever happened, right?”

“Sure, Wynonna.”

“Don’t you worry, baby girl,” Wynonna directed at her sister as she made her way over to the couple. “I’ll get Haught-pants free and we’ll go home to the safety of the homestead, camping be damned.” Grasping the arrow, she pulled, expecting it to come right out.

It didn’t budge.

“Just as soon...” she planted her foot on the tree trunk, “...as I get...” and pulled with all her might, “Nicole friggin’ Haught free.”

The arrow barely moved at all.

Releasing her hold on the arrow, Wynonna puffed out her cheeks. “Haught-damn, I think you’re stuck there. Don’t worry, we’ll swing by every now and then to feed and water you.”

“Wynonna!” Nicole growled, not amused in the slightest.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Waverly soothed her girlfriend as she stepped forward. “She wasn’t trying hard enough.” Grasping the arrow, she tugged and tugged and finally shrieked angrily as the projectile refused to budge. Temporarily defeated, she released the arrow and looked regretfully into brown eyes as she confessed, “It won’t move.”

“What do you mean it won’t move?” Panic laced Nicole’s voice as genuine fear started to settle in her chest. It was freezing out and would only get colder as night drew in. She had no romantic campsite, no burning fire and a missing camper somewhere in the woods. She couldn’t be pinned to a tree all night. She started wiggling, hoping to budge the arrow herself, and wincing as she aggravated her wound.

“Nicole!” Waverly cried out. “Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” Putting her hands on the redhead’s shoulders to still her, she offered up a small smile as Nicole stopped moving.

“Why don’t you just take your coat off?” Wynonna asked.

“Because it’s not just my coat you’ve hit and I don’t fancy walking through the woods topless.”

Seeing the dreamy look suddenly on her sister’s face as she got lost in some fantasy Wynonna definitely didn’t want to know about, blue eyes rolled. “Focus, Waverly. If anyone can come up with an idea on how to fix this, it’s you.”

“Right.” Waverly refocused on the problem at hand. “Don’t freak out,” she told her girlfriend calmly. “Put on your sheriff hat and think about what you would do if I was the one pinned to this stupid tree.”

“Go all lumberjack and chop it down,” Wynonna suggested.

Nicole glared at the brunette, before looking at Waverly patiently waiting for an answer in front of her. “You mean after I had throttled Wynonna?”

“Hey!” Wynonna protested, acting the innocent party.

“After that,” Waverly nodded.

Taking a deep breath to quell her annoyance, Nicole did as suggested and put herself in the role of rescuer. A smile bloomed as she remembered something important. “I put some spare wilderness search and rescue equipment in the back of Wynonna’s truck.”

“You did?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna and nodded. “In case we’re ever out and a call comes through that help is needed. I thought, rather than head home for my vehicle, it would be a better idea to keep some of the basics in your truck.”

“Good thinking,” Wynonna grinned. “But, how does that help us now?”

“Go back to the truck, Wynonna,” Nicole gritted out. “There’s a Swiss army knife hidden amongst the equipment.”

“How will a Swiss army knife help?”

“We can carve the arrow out!” Waverly caught on. “Good thinking, babe.” She looked at her sister. “Be quick, Wy. We need to get her free and to a hospital.”

Entrusted with an important task, Wynonna set off, trudging back through the path they had already made in the snow.

“Wynonna,” Nicole called out.

Stopping and turning to look at the redhead, Wynonna waited for whatever it was Nicole wanted to say, positive it was going to be deep and meaningful, maybe a ‘Thank you, I couldn’t survive this without you,’ or perhaps ‘I love you, best buddy, be safe,’ before she disappeared into the woods.

“You have the keys, right?”

“Yes, I have the keys,” Wynonna replied petulantly. She patted her pockets and triumphantly pulled her keys out to hold them up, jiggling them for the couple to see.

And promptly dropped them.

“It’s fine!” she called out as she bent to retrieve them. Holding them up again, she grinned. “Got them.”

Watching her sister trudge off, Waverly sighed, “God, I hope she doesn’t get lost.”

“She’ll be fine,” Nicole said confidently. “All she has to do is follow our trail back. Hey, come here.” Holding out her arms invitingly, she wrapped them around her smaller girlfriend as Waverly stepped into her embrace and rested her chin lovingly on top of her head. “On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate my camping idea?”

“I don’t hate it,” Waverly quickly replied, sounding insincere to her own ears.

“But you would prefer to be back on Earp land?”

“Well, it is safer.” She snuggled into Nicole’s embrace, delighting in the warmth. “Do you remember last year when you told me we’d go away somewhere romantic? This isn’t what I was thinking you meant, but I really do like the idea of snuggling close to you in front of a burning fire.”

“Not the idea of retreating to a tent, though,” Nicole realised.

“Not when we have a perfectly comfortable, cosy bed big enough for the both of us.”

“I wanted to give you a perfect Valentine’s Day. Especially after what happened last year.”

“Being with you, time together, is a perfect day. Valentine’s or not.”

“Even if your sister won’t give us any peace and quiet?”

“She’s kinda part of the package.” Waverly smiled affectionately. “Honestly, Wynonna doesn’t really do friends. I think you’re her first in a long time.” She pondered that thought. “In fact, other than Mercedes, I don’t think she has any other friends.”

“Jeremy,” Nicole suggested.

“Yeah, maybe. But, I don’t think she sees him in the same way that she sees you. I think you’re special to her.” Smiling again, she poked her girlfriend’s side. “She’s special to you too, right?”

“I’m not answering that,” Nicole mumbled. “On account that you’ll tell her and then she won’t shut up about it.” She smiled as Waverly laughed, loving the sound of her laughter.

Turning in Nicole’s arms to watch the woods for Wynonna’s return, Waverly spotted their discarded bags. “Hey, is there anything in the bags that might help?”

“Only camping gear. Tent, sleeping bags, tent repair kit.” She watched Waverly walk over to the bags and crouch to start rifling through one.

“Why would the tent need repairing?”

“The material might get a tear in it.”

Waverly pulled out a small mallet, used for knocking pegs into the grounds, and held it up. “Maybe I could—” She looked over at Nicole and realised it was of no use whatsoever. “Maybe not.” Putting the mallet away, she zipped the bag up and returned to the redhead. “Found a first aid kit.” She held it up for Nicole to see. “Want me to tend to your wound as best I can?”

“Maybe wait until I’m free. I don’t want to agitate it too much.”

Studying her girlfriend, knowing Nicole so well, Waverly came to a heart clenching realisation. “It’s not just a graze, is it?”

Looking sheepish, Nicole shook her head. “Arrow’s pierced the fleshy part just below my ribs.”

“Nicole!”

“Pretty sure there’s nothing vital there, babe. I’m okay.”

“Not the point! You said it was a graze.” She eyed the arrow. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything?”

Nicole shook her head. “It’s stemming the flow of blood. I just need to get free of this damn tree.” She looked past Waverly to the trees and frowned. “What’s taking her so long?”

The sound of someone moving towards them from behind their position had both women falling silent, nerves settling in as they locked eyes with each other. It couldn’t be Wynonna, because she wouldn’t approach quietly and it was the wrong direction. Nicole tried to shift enough to be able to see who it was, but found she didn’t have that much range. “Who is it?” she mouthed.

Peering around Nicole and the tree she was pinned to, Waverly saw a big burly man approaching on surprisingly light feet. He was dressed in a dark woolly hat pulled down low, thick winter jacket and jeans. And he was swigging from a beer can. “I think this might be the camper you were looking for,” she whispered back. Pasting on her trademark bright smile, she moved out of the cover of the tree and into the view of the man she recognised. “Hi, Jerry.”

Startled, he dropped his beer and blinked at her as though trying to work out if she was real or not. “Waverly, what are you doing here? Where did you come from?”

“Funny story.”

“Not so funny,” Nicole muttered.

Looking at the tree that had spoken, the man’s gaze flicked back to Waverly. “Someone with you?” He walked cautiously closer, giving Waverly a wide berth, and spotted Nicole. “What are you two doing here?”

“Oh, you know, hanging around,” Nicole replied.

“You’re not actually hanging, honey,” Waverly countered.

“Not if you want to be all technical about it.” Nicole focused on the man. “A friend of mine found your crossbow in the snow and it accidentally went off, pinning me to this tree.”

Walking farther around, he saw she was telling the truth. She was pinned to the trunk by one of his arrows. “Where’s your friend then?”

“Good question,” Waverly spoke up. “It shouldn’t have taken her this long to get back to the truck and back to us.”

Jerry looked around his camp, eyeing his gear. “Thought you could steal from me, eh? Only had yourselves a little mishap.”

“No,” Nicole shook her head. “No, no, no. We were going to camp out here. A romantic getaway for just the two of us. Only we stumbled upon your camp and couldn’t see any sign of you.”

“Why were you looking for me?”

“I wasn’t. I’m not. Look, I’m the sheriff and I thought something had happened to you. But here you are, so… we’re all good.”

“If you’re out here for a romantic getaway, why did you bring a friend?” Jerry asked suspiciously.

With impeccable timing, the sound of someone crashing through the trees drew their attention and they all watched as Wynonna came into sight, panting for breath, her hair wild, looking like she’d been in a fight with a bush and lost.

“Am I glad to see you!” she exclaimed as she approached, eyes wide and shining. “Hey, Jerry.”

“Wynonna,” he acknowledged.

“I feel like I was walking for hours,” Wynonna directed at Nicole and Waverly. “Thank God I made it back to you.”

“Where’s Nicole’s rescue equipment?” Waverly asked.

“Okay, so don’t be mad, but it turns out I’ve walked around in a big circle and ended up right back here.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly groaned.

“What are you doing with my crossbow, Wynonna?” Jerry asked.

“Playing Cupid. Obviously.”

Realisation lit up his face and he looked at Nicole. “You shot the Sheriff?”

“But I did not shoot the deputy,” she retorted, before snorting in amusement at her own joke. “It’s fine,” she assured him. “She forgives me. She’s practically my sister-in-law.” She eyed Nicole. “You do forgive me, right?”

“You not only pinned me to this tree, but you couldn’t even make it back to the truck for my rescue kit.”

“Of course she forgives you,” Waverly spoke up, reaching out to tenderly squeeze her girlfriend’s arm.

“Baby,” the redhead whined.

“I’ll help you hide the body,” Jerry stated.

“Well, this just got dark,” Waverly muttered.

“Settle down, Jerry. This isn’t _Deliverance_.” Wynonna walked closer to Nicole. “You can help by getting over here and yanking this arrow out to set her free.”

“You sure that’s what you want?”

Seeing Wynonna hesitate, brown eyes widened. “Wynonna!”

“I joke I joke, I kid I kid,” Wynonna placated the upset redhead. “Set her free, Jerry.”

Jerry Archer was a large bear-like man with ample hands roughened from years of manual labour. He trudged over to Nicole and with one good yank, had the arrow free. “Can I have my crossbow back now?”

Watching him holding the arrow in one sizeable hand, Wynonna got an uneasy feeling in her gut. “What are you doing out here, Jerry? I didn’t think you were one to come out hunting wolves. Which is done with a rifle not a crossbow.”

“Hunting snakes.”

Also getting an uneasy feeling, Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly and moved her away from the big man. “Snakes?” she questioned.

“Donald’s been messing around with my Tania.” He swung his shotgun off his shoulder and planted his feet. “Been out here taking care of that problem. Now I’ve gotta take care of you.”

“Shit, he’s gone all _Hard Target_!” Wynonna yelled, making a run for the trees. “Run!”

Not needing to be told twice, Waverly and Nicole reached out for each other’s hands and ran after her. “What’s hard target?” Waverly called out to her fleeing sister.

“You don’t know _Hard Target_?” Wynonna called back incredulously. “Jean-Claude Van Damme at his sexy Belgian best.” She glanced back at her sister and saw a blank look on her face. “Jesus, Waves, we’ve got to get you off those damn romcoms!”

The bang of the shotgun made them all yelp, Nicole especially as a pellet or two hit her rear. She fell to one knee in surprise and pain, while an outraged Waverly stopped and turned back to glare at Jerry. “Can everyone stop shooting my girlfriend!”

Getting up as fast as she had dropped, Nicole grabbed Waverly and shoved her into the cover of the trees just as Jerry fired again, pellets hitting the trunks and branches around them.

“You are seriously bad luck, Nicole,” Wynonna muttered as she hurried back to help her sister half carry, half drag the tall redhead.

“How do you know it’s not you?”

“Didn’t drink the coffee, didn’t get shot twice.”

“Would have drunk the coffee if I hadn’t,” Nicole countered.

“Exactly!” You’re jinxed and I’m rolling in good luck.”

“Can you two argue later,” Waverly chastised. “Maybe when my girlfriend isn’t bleeding all over the place and we’re not being chased by Elmer Fudd!”

“I should deal with Jerry,” Nicole decided. “Can’t leave him out here shooting people.”

“I’ll make a call to Robin and Jeremy once we get you to the hospital,” Waverly told her. “You’re in no condition to handle Jerry right now.”

“I can handle him just fine,” Nicole replied indignantly. “If I had my gun, which I don’t, ’cause it’s my day off.”

“What about your ankle pistol?”

“Forget Jerry, we need to get out of here,” Wynonna grumbled. “Jesus, Nicole, are you deliberately dragging your feet? Hurry it up.”

“You’re going too fast and I’ve been shot. Twice!”

“So you keep reminding us.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You know, if I’d been shot I wouldn’t be whinging like a baby about it.”

“Want to test that theory?” Nicole growled back.

“Guys!” Waverly pleaded. “Hustle now, threaten later.”

Zig-zagging through the trees as fast as they could manage, Jerry behind them yelling about his wife and how much he hated Valentine’s Day, they all gasped as they suddenly came upon a cheerful Robin.

“Hi, guys. What are you doing?”

“What are we doing? What are you doing?” Wynonna snapped back at him.

“Got a call from a super upset Tania Archer. Apparently her husband found out she had been having an affair with his good friend, when she told him she was leaving him last night. Jerry, that’s the husband, brought Donald, that’s the friend, out here hunting. She called in to ask if I’d make sure everything was all right.” He looked at Nicole. “She actually asked for you, but I told her you had the day off. Did you know there’s a mountain man chasing you?” he asked suddenly, spotting Jerry coming through the trees.

“That would be Jerry,” Nicole replied. “Do you have your cuffs?”

Robin blinked as he tried to work out what exactly was going on. “Uh, yes.”

“Give me your gun.”

“But, I—”

“Now, Robin.” She wiggled her fingers impatiently.

He handed over his pistol and watched as she awkwardly turned to face the trees behind her. “Um, Sheriff, you’re bleeding,” he observed.

“Jerry Archer, we have you surrounded. Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up.”

“Like hell I will!”

“Of course it couldn’t be that easy,” she muttered. “Look, it’s Valentine’s Day and your wife is worried about you.”

“Liar. She’s leaving. She told me she wants a divorce.”

“Come on out and Robin will take you back into town to see her. She’ll tell you herself how worried she is.”

“Actually, she was more concerned about Donald,” Robin said unhelpfully.

“Not helping, Robin,” Waverly mumbled.

“Jeremy told me all about your exciting camping trip,” he smiled at her. “Didn’t think it was really your thing.”

Jerry came plodding out from behind tree cover, a forlorn look on his face, shotgun held down by his thighs. “She was asking for me?”

“Drop the gun, Jerry,” Nicole ordered, in full cop mode.

Throwing the shotgun aside, Jerry put his hands up.

“And the crossbow, Jerry.”

He dropped the crossbow and again raised his hands.

“Got a hunting knife, Jerry?” Wynonna asked. As he lowered his hands again to dispose of the knife, she smirked knowingly at Nicole. “There’s always another weapon.”

“I don’t want to lose her, Sheriff,” Jerry called out, raising his hands for the third time. “I just wanted her to love me the way she used to.”

“Go cuff him, Robin. I’ve got you covered.” Nicole watched Robin carefully make his way over to the big man.

“Proud of you, baby,” Waverly beamed. “Despite everything, you got your bad guy.”

Robin handcuffed Jerry and started leading him back towards the trio. Letting out a trembling breath, Nicole lowered the borrowed pistol she held and nodded at Robin as she passed the pistol to Waverly. “You take him in. I’m gonna pass out.”

And with that, she hit the deck.

*** * * * ***

Darkness had fallen but was being kept at bay on the homestead by the large bonfire Wynonna had built, while Nicole had slept off her pain medication. The eldest Earp had strung up the battery-powered fairy lights and arranged seating around the inviting warmth of the fire, one with the added bonus of an inflatable ring for Nicole to sit on to protect her delicate wounds.

Robin had phoned while they were at the hospital to inform them Jerry Archer had confessed to taking his friend Donald out into the woods to scare him a little. Returning to the woods, Robin had found the naked Donald, alive but suffering with hypothermia, and traumatised after being shot at with arrows and a shotgun. He was in hospital recovering, Jerry was in a cell, and Tania Archer was spending Valentine’s evening out with a new fancy man.

Now, the three weary women stared into the flickering flames, each nursing a bottle, the Earp sisters enjoying a beer, Nicole a soda. With the pain meds the hospital had given her, she wasn’t allowed alcohol, no matter how hard she trained sad puppy eyes on Waverly.

“Another Valentine’s Day, another disaster,” Waverly murmured, wrapped up in a winter coat, ear muffs, gloves, Ugg boots and thick blanket. “I’m beginning to think we shouldn’t celebrate it.”

“It’s just a bit of bad luck. Third time lucky, right?” Nicole grinned crookedly.

“Not sure you’ll survive the next one, Buck-shot,” Wynonna scoffed. “Drugged last year, shot twice this year, I hate to think what might happen next year!”

“Can you not call me that?” Nicole scowled.

“How about Haught-cross-buns?” Wynonna snorted. “You know ’cause you’re Haught, you were cross, and your buns got shot!”

Nicole’s head whipped around in Waverly’s direction as she heard a snort of laughter. “How about simply Nicole?” she suggested, looking back at Wynonna.

“Simple Nicole, I like it,” Wynonna smirked.

“If we stuck to my plan and stayed in bed, Nicole wouldn’t have been drugged or shot,” Waverly said over their ongoing argument. “Next year, we are listening to me. And, Wynonna, leave her alone. She’s been through enough today.”

“If we are jinxed, do you think staying in bed is a good idea?” Nicole questioned.

Wynonna snorted beer out through her nose as she burst out laughing. “Oh, the possibilities!”

Waverly glared at her sister. “Goodnight, Wynonna.”

“Goodnight? It’s not even...” She got it then. She was being dismissed. “Right. I am feeling sleepy all of a sudden.” She got up. “Don’t you crazy kids do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

“Oh, the possibilities!” Waverly retorted.

“Hey, Wynonna,” Nicole called out as the brunette reached the back door. “Good job with all this,” she indicated the fire and fairy lights. “Thank you.”

A bright, delighted smile lit up Wynonna’s face, before she remembered she was Wynonna friggin’ Earp and tried to play it cool. “It’s nothing.”

Nicole smiled. “Thank you anyway.”

Once her sister had retreated inside, Waverly scooted her chair closer to Nicole’s and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “She teases you because she loves you.”

“Uh-huh.” Nicole smiled and reached out to take Waverly’s hand. “Let’s not talk about your sister any more, eh? Dance with me?”

Waverly sat up, frowning. “Where, here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Now?”

Smiling, Nicole got to her feet and tugged Waverly up. “Uh-huh.”

“But there’s no music.” As the words left her lips romantic music started playing from inside the house. Waverly rolled her eyes. “You two are so cheesy!”

“I thought you liked it when we get along?” Nicole stated with a cheeky grin as she took the smaller woman into her arms and started them swaying.

“No comment. I don’t want to encourage either of you in any way, shape, or form.”

“That says everything,” Nicole chuckled. “I’m really sorry another Valentine’s got ruined, baby.”

“It’s not ruined. I would say it turned out perfectly. Here I am with my best baby, swaying slowly in her arms, a roaring fire nearby to keep us warm. For God’s sake don’t fall in!”

“Ha ha,” Nicole replied sarcastically. “I’m not jinxed.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Not even.” The redhead pouted. “Be nice. I’m wounded and I brought you a gift and I tried really hard today.”

Laughing lightly, Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “You did try hard today, I applaud you. What did you get me?”

“Wynonna was looking to sell a creepy picture Doc gave her once upon a time. I thought you might like it for the bedroom.”

“You better be joking,” Waverly muttered, pulling far enough away so she could see brown eyes that told her everything. Seeing them sparkling with amusement, she shook her head and moved in close again. “I tell you what’s creepy, me playing you that song, Cupid, last year and this year you getting shot with an arrow.”

“Cupid didn’t shoot me, Wynonna did.”

“True.”

“Come on, cutie,” Nicole said softly, as she started dancing them towards the back porch. “Let’s go inside, slip into something more comfortable and snuggle up under the numerous blankets you insist on, swap gifts and maybe...” She smiled, dimples appearing.

“Maybe?” Waverly pressed.

“Maybe make so much noise Wynonna comes out here to get away from us.”

“It’s a date.” Waverly smiled. “I’ll even play nurse if you’re really good.” With a wink, she slipped inside, hearing Nicole hot on her heels.

**End.**


End file.
